


Black Magic comes Alive once again.

by The_Architect_Of_Light



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Architect_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Architect_Of_Light
Summary: After being put in Solidary Confinement for stealing amongst her other crimes, and stripped of her current power, Marisa begins to experiment with a different kind of power... This power is dangerous and could attract the wrong kind of attention.Black Magic was never her fortey but... In this circumstance... It would become her greatest ally.





	1. Chapter 1

Marisa Kirisame walked to the edge of her living room, up to the glass window and frowned. Raining. Again.

Normally, it would be a very pleasant day in Gensokyo with birds chirping and Fairies flying about the place... But no, not today.

The Blonde haired magician exhaled heavily, turning back and looking around her, cluttered, yet, messy living room. She had barely got to the window today... She needed to clean the place up.

BANG BANG BANG.

"OPEN UP!!"

Mairsa jumped out of her skin as she turned to the door at the front of the house. "Who's that...?" She wondered as she walked towards said door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR WITCH!"

Marisa blinked, then rose her eyebrows in suspicion. As she could see who was behind the door - It was a huge amount of Humans... Including someone else. But she couldn't see who that was.

Wait a sec... How did Humans of all people get through the Forest of Magic to her house?

She opened the door and tilted her head. "Yes?" She greeted the Human "mob" that had gathered. Right at the back was a familiar Red+White person with a few other familiar faces.

"Witch! We demand to know where our posessions have gone! The Shrine Maiden is here to protect us from... YOUR EVIL!"

Marisa blinked. Reimu was acting against her? Since when? What had SHE done? Well... Maybe taking the Mayor's stuffed bear wasn't really the best move recently.

"Take her away." 

Scanning the ground to find out who had said that, it wasn't Reimu. Reimu seemed... Off. But it wasn't for Marisa to guess as she already knew Reimu quite well.

The "leader" of this mob walked forwards and grabbed Marisa's right wrist making the witch flinch. "ACK! Get off! Ya hear me!? Get offa me, if ya know what's good for ya!" Marisa backed a few steps with the rest of the "mob" marching past her and forcing her to be lifted up, bound, and forced forwards.

As the mob went past Reimu with Marisa in tow, Marisa cast a look at her Shrine Maiden 'Best Friend' who well.. Reimu Hakurei was not amused. She just looked - Happy? Wait, what!?

"We'll lock 'er up!"

"Put her on trial!"

"BURN HER AT THE STAKE!"

"Just put her in solidary... That'll sort her out." - Came a quiet voice, which the mob seemed to agree with. Who's was it!?

Marisa blinked as she was taken to a building at the other end of the Human village/town, it was little more than a shack with concrete slabs placed all around it. They were thick... Too thick for any magic to pierce. Well, any magic Marisa could conqur up that is.

Practically thrown into the building's only "room" which was underground she spun as her binds were released. "O-Oi! Reimu! What the hell do you think you're trying to prove!?"

Reimu on the other hand had pitying eyes as she leant closer to the "pit" of a room that Marisa was being confined in. "You should have kept a closer eye on your Kleptomania. For now, I am taking away your power." 

Marisa's eyes widened. "You can't be serious!? Da'Ze! No!" 

Reimu offered a very sad smile as she nodded slowly. "I'm afraid so. Good night, Kirisame." Hakurei Reimu closed the door with a very loud, 'BANG' as the entire chamber lit up with power... But it wasn't Marisa's. It was Reimu's. And very quickly Marisa felt very, very tired.

'Ugh...Now I have to think of a way out of here...' The Blonde haired girl thought to herself, "Please don't... Put me here... Reimu... I love you an' all but... Get me OUT OF HERE!!" She screamed...

But no-one could hear her.


	2. Requiem

"Well. That was interesting, I suppose." 

Remilla had been told by Sakuya via Reimu about what happened to Marisa. She had been locked up in Solitary Confinement and now wasn't going to come out for AT LEAST 3 months... That's if she didn't starve to death in that time.

Remilla leaned back in her chair as she put the cup in her hand down. "Word travels fast. I just think that Kirisame should've returned those books to Patchouli before being put in Solitary."

Sakuya cleared her throat. "As far as I know the books have been returned. By the Humans of the village... And Hakurei as well, mistress."

Remilla grinned and a sharp canine showed. "Is that so?" She leaned across the table in front of her. "Would you happen to know where they put Kirisame?"

Sakuya shook her head in a negative fashion. "Unfortunately not. Or, fortunately for her."

There was a small rumbling in the library as Patchouli brisk walked towards the pair. Scanning the table and quickly picking out the vampire from the two. "We've got a problem."

Remilla yawned and streched after looking at her cup again. "Now? I was just enjoying some tea." 

Patchouli nodded with a sharp swallow. "I think someone's tapping into the forbidden books." 

Remilla's eyes widened for a moment before she grinned again.

Patchouli didn't like this - There was only ONE person who knew the contents of a few of those books... And in the wrong hands it would be a force like no-other... Especially if the person being contacted by the forbidden books was a powerful user of magic. Human or not, they would be in grave mortal danger.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the "Pit"-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Oh larie less Requiem..."

Marisa had been crying for a while now. It had been little over 2 days since she had been put in the pit of a room. Her powers, stripped from her and she was desperate to see the outside world. She was starving. She needed food and couldn't get any. She had managed to isolate some water from her basic water magic she was allowed to keep, for some reason. Was that to make her understand? She didn't care.

Anything was better than this.

"Marisa...Me wa ne sea requiem." 

She had no idea who was trying to talk to her, but it seemed to be a powerful male voice. Or a choir of voices.

"...Tar is na me na sara..."

Marisa looked around in the small room that she was in. It was around the size of two tables that she kept for reading in length and one table in width.

"...M-Marisa?" 

Marisa cast her eyes to the concrete slab above her. "Who the...Who's that!?" She began to panic. "Don't triffle with me! Tell me who that is!! Please! I...beg...of you." She sniffed.

"It's me Marisa, Alice. Can you hear me?"

Marisa nodded and pressed her body to the wall next to her, she could almost tell Alice was there. Something was telling her the other magician Youkai was there. One magician stripped of power and one with power on opposite ends of a concrete pit.

"I can hear 'ya. But I can hear something else... As well..."

"Marisa... Don't tell me you can hear the Forbidden Book again?"

"...Morase less Requiem...Me wa jar lo se wa me wo sa re ah."

Marisa shivered as she could definately hear the book being spoken through her mind's eye. It was feeding her power... Through the barrier that Reimu had made, someway, somehow, she was being fed magic. It was coming to her - NOT the other way around.

"Marisa... Talk to me. You can hear me, I know this now. I'll try to get the concrete slab out the way. Dolls assist me. Don't listen to that book Marisa, you're stronger than that. Trust me, You don't need its power. Please... Don't listen to it. I'll have you outta there in a jiffy!"

"That's as far as you go Megatroid."

"Hakurei!?"

Marisa felt her blood boil. Reimu was facing Alice and she couldn't help her. She was too weak...

'You can do it.' 

Something was speaking to her in her mind. 'We can work together. Just begin to chant what I tell you.'

Marisa felt her eyes go darker and if there was a reflection of her eyes, she was going dull and lifeless. 'Requiem open the door-'

Marisa felt almost on autopilot. "Requiem open the door."

'To freedom.'

"To freedom."

'I sign my soul to the darkest of magic to save me.'

"I sign my soul to the darkest of magic to save me."

'Together we are strong.'

"Together we are strong."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you get it!?" Alice shouted at Reimu, making the Shrine Maiden step back on instinct. "She's being fed magic power through that gap!" 

Reimu shook her head. "Impossible. I took her power away." 

The rumbling throughout the area continued and slowly the concrete "tomb" that contained Kirisame Marisa began to erupt in a dark aura. It was Neon Red with laces of Blue tied together in circles and triangles all over the tomb.

Hakurei Reimu stood in front of the tomb and growled. "I'll NEVER let this happen! The villagers and Cirno, and I, are putting a stop to this madness. Right now!!" 

Alice stepped back as she felt a very forbidding presence from the tomb. "I'm scared..."

It wasn't the tomb's slab moving that scared Alice. Nor Reimu. But it was the look on Marisa's face when they saw her float out of the tomb.

"Tar me so ne a ne oh saaaaa....." Marisa spoke with such precision. Such accuracy that it honestly scared Reimu. All of Marisa's light magic that made her, her was with Reimu but this power in Kirisame Marisa now... It was unlike anything they had ever come across. It was powerful, it was dark and most of all... It was downright scary.

Marisa rose an hand into the air and a lightning bolt struck the ground between her and the two others in close proximity. Forcing Alice and Reimu to back away.

"This... This is where it ends."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued...


	3. Kirisame Marisa and her Black Magic "Ally".

There was an almighty sound of a bell as Alice and Reimu both stared down this "new" Marisa. She was rightfully upset... And possibly very - make that - EXTREMELY angry.

Marisa's eyes flashed red as she took one step towards Reimu. Reimu on instinct more than anything else, jumped back a few feet. She wasn't sure what Marisa had done, or was getting at - But she wouldn't take her down. 

'Impossible... I'm much stronger than her... Right?'

Alice went and stood in front of Reimu, blocking Reimu's sights on Marisa.

Marisa on the other hand was so angry she could feel her very blood start to get warmer. It was almost as though the speeds of her blood were speeding up. Her breathing shallow and her pulse quickened. This so called, "Forbidden Book" had been MORE than helpful. Thank word she stole it from Patchy's library a few weeks back before this incident. Or was it, borrowed for life? She couldn't remember... But all she could think was to eliminate the two in front of her. Then she would be free to return to her home.

Or at least, that's what she thought.

Alice began to summon dolls to her as Reimu took a few steps to the right. Keeping an eye on Marisa and never leaving Alice's right hand side.

"Ma-Marisa. Listen..." Alice started. As the Blonde witch turned her murderous gaze to Alice Margatroid, Alice had never felt more intimitated. The dolls could sense this and more began to field the area around her. She gulped. "We don't want this to turn violent... So, please - Let's just talk about this - Okay?"

Marisa felt her throat growl of its own accord. She was no longer in control of her body nor her actions... And to be honest... It-It did scare her.

"No, Alice. You will move out of the way, or you will die."

Alice's eyes widened. The pure, kind hearted if a bit skittish loveable Marisa was acting like... Well, like THIS? How could she even think this way!? 

Reimu cleared her throat which had Marisa look past Alice straight at her. "Kirisame. We can't and won't be treated like this. So, how about you back down and we talk about this like the civilised people we a-" She was cut off as the air around her throat clenched. She coughed and coughed more as she tried to get her words out. The air was sucked out of her and she struggled with breathing.

Alice shot her gaze back to Reimu then to Marisa who had her right hand clenched. It was...

"Are you doing this?" Alice whimpered. "If...If you are. P-please stop. We can talk about this." She narrowed her eyes but Marisa had other plans.

Marisa Kirisame stepped two more steps forwards and was about 10 steps away from Reimu Hakurei and Alice Margatroid. 

"It's. It's Hot. Isn't it, Hakurei?" Marisa questioned her two good friends, former good friends in front of her. Marisa's blood had now gotten to boiling levels and it hurt to move let alone talk. But the magic was doing this for her. There was nothing she could do. She was being controlled...Try as she might, there was nothing she could do now. She was willing herself to be free and that was what this magic was doing - Making her free.

Reimu pulled out her yin-yang orbs and tried to summon her magic with Marisa's former power but Marisa's former power wasn't there anymore. It was... It was with the magician facing the two... Marisa had all the power, and there wasn't a thing they could do about it. Not now anyway.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------Scarlet Devil Mansion----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Patchy" or Patchouli as she was known to her friends sat across from Remilla as she tried to think. There was immense power being given off from the direction of the village and... To be honest... It wasn't nice. It just FELT pure...Well, simply put? pure evil.

Wolves began to howl as the Moon began to appear in the Sky, wait what? It was Sunny just a moment ago! No sign of the Moon and... And now this!?

Remilla looked up and out of the window. "Ahhh the Moon... Wait... Isn't it a bit early for that to be happening?"

Patchy nodded. "Yes. I fear it has something to do with Kirisame, Marisa." 

Remilla sighed loudly as she pushed herself up and looked around, before streching her wings out. "I think its about time we paid her a visit:- Can't have her cause an incident can we?"

Patchy nodded yet again and stood up herself. "Right. I may be able to stop her if we get to her in time." 

Sakuya looked at her mistress and slowly got the dishes/saucers and tea cups. "I'll clean up. Will you require any assistance, mistress?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine." 

"Okay." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------With Kirisame, Margatroid and Hakurei-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reimu flew into a tree due to the force of the magic that was swirling around Marisa. She was getting out of control. There had to be SOMEWAY to stop her...

A soft chuckle had Reimu almost panic. Yakumo Yukari was stood outside of one gap and was looking directly at Marisa. "Forbidden Books, eh? Well, there's a way to solve this, I'm sure." 

[To be continued...]


End file.
